joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Master Hand (Crossover Battlefield)
Summary Master Hand is a hand-like being who acts as main major boss in the super smash bros series. he appears at final destination as the final boss of the solos mode in super smash bros melee, super smash bros brawl, and super smash bros 4. the player must defeat him by bringing his HP down to zero. Master Hand's left hand counterpart, Crazy Hand, was introduced in super smash bros melee. Despite appearing in all four games of the series, considerable mystery surrounds the character, due to a lack of sufficient official explanations. However, he is known as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. ''universe, and in ''Brawl as the master of the World of Trophies. His trophy info in Brawl implies that he does not use his full power against the smashers, and merely toys with them for his own enjoyment. As seen in Super Smash Bros 4, it is possible that his true power is actually Master Core, however there is little to no information about the relation between the two. He is also a playable character via a glitch in super smash bros melee and also a playable character in smash ultimate in world of light. He is also one of the antagonists in crossover battlefield. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A 'likely '''higher '(Views arceus as a mere toy) 'Name: '''Master Hand '''Origin: '''Crossover Battlefield '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Creator of the smash bros universe '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Omnipresence (It has been confirmed that master hand was the announcer for super smash bros),True Flight,Teleportation,Elasticity (Can extend his finger),Creation (Of animate and inanimate objects. can also draw spikes on the field, create mirrors, throw rings, spiked spheres or spheres filled with ink etc),Duplication (Creates duplicates of smash fighters for horde battles and a endless amount for endless battles),Gravity Manipulation (Some of his attacks instantly spike the opponent),Status Effect Inducement,Elemental Manipulation,Reality Warping (Can recreate stages and bend the rules of the game to his will),Sleep Manipulation,Energy Manipulation,Time Manipulation (Can make a match a slowed down or fast one),Resistance To Spatial Manipulation (Can stand in crazy hand's big rip with no ill effects),Shapeshifting,Spatial Manipulation,Portal Creation (The wormhole in final destination is tied to him),Sound Manipulation (Stuns smash fighters with a mere snap of his fingers) '''Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Created the smash bros universe and pulled fighters from different universes. he sees the creator of the pokemon universe arceus as a mere toy) '''Speed: Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(Can lift super heavyweights such as bowser) '''Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ '(Able to send enemies flying with a flick of his finger) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ ' '''Stamina: '''Likely limitless '''Range: '''Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Multiversal with reality warping. '''Standard Equipment: '''Nothing notable '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Master Hand seems to often hold back the full extent of its power '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Big Swipe: Swipes self quickly. * Dual Poke: Pokes the air twice, having more power the second time. * Finger Bullet: Fires one to three bullets from his fingers. * Finger Drill: Flies into the opponent and spins around like a drill to attack. * Finger Walk: Walks to an enemy and flicks them. Has fire involved in some cases. * Floor Sweep: Sweeps across length of the area. * Flying Punch: Flies in from behind to punch. * Flying Slap: Flies in from behind to slap. * Jetstream: Flies behind, then rockets forward like a jet. * Power Punch: Punches the opponent with electricity. * Side Punch: Flies from side to side in a punch. * Laser Nail: Shoots several lasers downward. * Reverse Throw: Grabs the opponent and throws them backwards. * Squeeze: Squeezes the opponent. * Tri-Poke: Pokes the air thrice, having more power the third time. * Vertical Throw: Throws the opponent downwards with extreme force. * Fake-Out Slap: Pretends to punch, but actually slaps. * Fireball Blitz: Squeezes and destroys a large fireball, causing smaller fireballs to fly. * Icy Wind: Spins around, creating a powerful wind with freezing ice cubes. * Platform Dealer: Throws several platforms that rise upward. * Sleeper Grab: Squeezes the opponent to sleep. * Snapper: Snaps, stunning the opponent if they are on the ground. * Toss Grab: Throws the opponent to the side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Antagonists Category:Crossover Battlefield Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Omniprescence Category:Sound Users Category:Creators Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Energy Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Portal Creators Category:Elemental User Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Shapeshifters